deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link
Link is the Hyrulian hero from The Legend of Zelda series. He previously fought Cloud Strife in the 22nd episode of Death Battle, Link VS Cloud. He also fought Sora in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Link vs Alucard (Castlevania) *Link VS Batman (By Cletus16, Complete) *Link vs Chrono *Link vs Lion-O (By Pikells) *Link vs Dante (By Warpstar930) *Darth Vader vs Link *Link vs Erza (By Castro717) * Guts VS Link (By ArachnoGia, Complete) * The Hunter Vs Link *Link vs Captain America * Link vs Lucina (Complete) * Link VS Luke Skywalker * Mario vs Link (By SuperSaiyan2Link, Complete) * Link vs. Marth (By ArachnoGia) *Link VS Meta Knight (By Shrek-it Ralph, Complete) *Link vs Percy Jackson(by RioluCraftFTW and Aqua-pineapple-princess, Complete) *Peter Pan vs. Link (By Hipper, Complete) *Link vs Pit (By Maxevil, Complete) *Ruby Rose vs. Link (By WeissMaus, Adopted by GalacticAttorney) *Link vs Ryu Hayabusa (By Cropfist) *Link vs Saber (By Grimreaper2219, Complete) *Link vs Samurai Jack (by Uk Kook) *Link VS Shovel Knight (By DanganPersona, Complete) *Simon Belmont vs. Link *Link vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque (Complete) * Link VS Sonic * Link VS Sora * Tapion VS Link * Link Vs Wander * Zero vs Link * Link vs Fiore DeRossa As CD-i Link * The Hero of Time vs CD-i Link * Movie!Mario vs CD-i Link As Toon Link * Toon Link vs.Diddy Kong (As Toon Link) * Monkey D. Luffy VS Toon Link (As Toon Link, By Arigarmy) As Wolf Link * Sonic the Werehog VS Wolf Link With Midna * Link & Midna vs. Jak & Daxter (As Twilight Princess Link) Battle Royale * Four Swords Manga Battle Royale * Link Battle Royale (By SuperSaiyan2Link, Complete) ** Link Battle Royale (Part 1) ** Link Battle Royale (Part 2) * Mobile Arsenal Battle Royale * NES Battle Royale (LionKeybladeWielder) * Soul Calibur Guest Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale (By ParaGoomba348, Complete) * Super Smash Bros. Melee Battle Royale (As Young Link, by Arigarmy) * Nintendo Hero Battle Royale * Video Game Heroes Battle Royale * Super Mario Bros Crossover battle royale * Ultimate Video Game Heroes Battle Royale With Smash Bros-verse * SmashBros-Verse VS Play-Station All-Stars-Verse Possible Opponents *Doraemon *Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night) *Gizmo *Naraku (InuYasha) History The multi-incarnated hero of Hyrule, he has defeated the forces of evil for over ten generations. He bears the Spirit of the Hero, the unbreakable will and prowess of defeating evil and the abilities of the previous owner. Death Battle Info Background: * Age: Varies from game to game * Height: 5'7" * Bears the spirit of the hero * Left-Handed * Multicarnate * Humble and Brave * Skilled in boxing and sumo-wrestling Master Sword: * Crafted by the Goddess, Hylia * Repels Evil * Indestructible * Sword Beam/Skyward Strike * Deflects Light Energy Magic * Medallions: **Bombos-Launches Fire **Ether-Freezes Foes **Quake-Makes Earthquakes Weaponry: * Boomerang (attacks up to five times; always returns) * Bombs (five second fuse; Water Bombs; Bombchus; Nice Bombs) * Hero's Bow (Fire Arrows; Ice Arrows; Light Arrows; Silver Arrows) * Hookshot/Clawshot Armor: * Red Ring (Defense +75%) * Red Mail (Defense +75%, from a Link Between Worlds) * Chain Mail Shirt (Riveted) * Golden Gauntlets (Bracers can withstand over 1000 tons) * Boots (Iron Boots; Hover Boots; Pegasus Boots and Roc's Feather) * Hylian Shield Feats: * Bears the Triforce of Courage * Puzzle Solver * Has Single-Handedly beaten Armies * Fought a huge variety of foes * Z-Targeting = Very Fast Reactions * Strong enough to throw armored Gorons Trivia * Gallery The Legend of Zelda - Link as he appears in Zelda II The Adventures of Link.png|Link as he appears in Zelda II The Adventures of Link The Legend of Zelda - Link as he first appears in February 21, 1986.png|Link as he first appears in February 21, 1986 The Legend of Zelda - Link as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past.png|Link as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past SSB4_-_Toon_Link_Artwork.png|One of the incarnations of Link in the cell-shaded games, known as "Toon Link" CDI-Link.jpeg|Link, alongside Princess Zelda as they appear in the CD-i Zelda games. The Legend of Zelda - Link as he appears in Twilight Princess.png|Link as he appears in Twilight Princess Link Vs Ganon artwork.png|Artwork of Link fighting Ganondorf in the original Legend of Zelda Wolf Link Amiibo.jpeg|Wolf Link's Amiibo, with Midna Link Amiibo.png|Link's Amiibo Toon Link Amiibo.png|Toon Link's Amiibo LTTP Link.png|Link, as he appears in A Link To The Past MM Young Link.png|Young Link in Majora's Mask 4 Links.png|The Links from Four Swords Minish Cap Toon Link.png|Toon Link, as he appears in Minish Cap ALBW Link.png|Link, from A Link Between Worlds Triforce Heroes.png|The Triforce Heroes G&W Link.png|Link, from the Game and Watch Zelda game HW Link.png|Link, as he appears in Hyrule Warriors Animated Series Link.jpeg|Link, from the Zelda Animated Series Postman Link.png|Link as a Postman Wolf Link.png|Wolf Link and Midna Captain N Link.jpeg|Link and Captain N as they appear in Captain N: The Game Master. '' Nintendo Power - Link on the front cover for NP's Link to The Past Issue.png|Link on the front cover for NP's Link to The Past Issue Link BOTW Amiibo.jpeg|Link's Amiibo from ''The Legend of Zelda: A Breath of the Wild Link Horse BOTW Amiibo.jpeg|Link's Amiibo from Breath of the Wild (Featuring a horse!) BOTW Link.jpeg|Link as he appears in The Legend of Zelda: A Breath of the Wild The Legend of Zelda - Link riding Epona as seen in Twilight Princess.png|Link riding Epona as seen in Twilight Princess References * Link on Wikipedia * Link on Zeldapedia Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Returning Combatants Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Sword Wielders Category:Mascots Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Hammer Users Category:Archers Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Japan Combatants Category:Knight Category:Elf Category:Shield Users Category:Warrior Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animal Combatants Category:Pirates Category:Home Console Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Hax Category:Playable Character Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Main Protagonist